


Faith Gets Called

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagination of Faith getting introduced to the world of vampires and demons, and being told of her stake in that world. Pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Gets Called

 

   "Ain't chosen for nothing, didn't raise my hand for anything; promise." Poised unlit cigarette between her teeth, Faith had been trying to tell this chick to get lost. But she just wouldn't quit. Barging in, armed with the stink of authority that came with English accents.

     "Please. You're the only one who can. You stand alone- protecting-" The woman was older, not too old. Buttoned up, wound real tight, Faith could tell. Maybe that's what made her crazy; spouting off about killing vampires and holding back hell on earth.

     "Well I'm with ya on the alone part." Faith felt just a little extra on edge tonight. A little extra desperate to kick back, answer to no one. Alone.

   "You can't just ignore-" Wow the English were persistent weren't they? Faith considered the possibility of how to handle this... Situation.

    "You could still let me try, though, lady. Believe me, I'm trying to ignore you." Finally Faith watched the woman's face fall at that remark.

     "What do you think you'll be here, alone. Living in squalor, desperate for human contact you can only shunt in mock bravado when you're really afraid. Really afraid of being a statistic; another drop out, another no one, another your mother or father. Dead or drugged up or who cares. But you're not that, you know it and I'm trying to tell you why. You're not them because you're chosen. Chosen for a life of sacred duty and power and consequence." A heavy minute stood between them, and Faith considered admiring the woman's straight forwardness if it didn't make her wanna kick her in the teeth.

     "Does food come with power and consequence?" Faith swore two more words out of this lady she'd twist both their heads off just to get her to go away and shut the fuck up. Sacred duty could rot in the hell this woman was talking about, but if this freak wanted to buy her dinner, who was Faith to stop her? Even if she had to pretend to believe in vampires and demons. Faith'd seen monsters that didn't flash fangs; she didn't have to pretend too hard to believe in those. She'd done worse for a good meal before, anyways.

     "I suppose I can debrief you over...."

     "Cheeseburgers?" Faith finally lit the cigarette still in limbo and hopped off the couch.

     "Cheeseburgers. Americans." The woman tossed her eyes but nodded, hopeful for the Slayer at last.


End file.
